This invention has to do with video games and the like where control of a cathode-ray tube display is by means of a "joystick". Generally, joysticks of the type under consideration move about X-Y axes to govern complementary display co-ordinates on a display screen. Control is by electrical contacts opened or closed by movement of the joystick about said X-Y axes to operate any one of four pairs of switch contacts, or simply to operate any one of four separate switches. A four-way switching arrangement in which there are four distinct switching conditions is one in which only one of four switches is operable at a time. However, there are situations in addition to the foregoing four switching conditions where adjacent switches on axes X and Y are simultaneously operable, in which case there are eight distinct switching conditions, and this being an eight-way switching arrangement. It is a general object of this invention to provide for mode changes in a video game joystick, by the use of a selectively positioned gate that restricts movement of the joystick and switch operation according to the mode desired, for example the aforesaid four-way or eight-way switching modes as circumstances require.
Video game joysticks are subject to abuse and must be durably constructed in order to be reliable in operation. Heretofore, joysticks of the type under consideration have been operable on X-Y axes by rather complicated means subject to damage when abused. A main consideration is the operation of switch contacts, and to this end limits of movement of said X-Y axes are required, and this feature also must be reliable and durable. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a durable restriction to X-Y axis movement of a joystick, avoiding complications and with increased reliability. With the present invention, there is a minimum number of parts and each is of a simple easily fabricated configuration.
The restrictive movement of the joystick is also controlled by the present invention to operate in either of the aforementioned four-way and eight-way modes of operation. To this end it is an object of this invention to provide selective gating by which the desired mode can be established. In practice, there is an eight-way mode determined by a first rotative position of a control gate, and there is a four-way mode determined by a second rotative position of the control gate. By installing the joystick unit with the gate selectively conditioned, the desired mode of operation is established.
Heretofore, the typical joysticks of the type referred to above have been gimbaled in right angularly related yokes supported upon axis pins, one yoke within the other, and stops for limited movement applied in a surrounding cage. It is an object of this invention to eliminate angular yokes, supporting gimbal pins, cages and the like, and to rely entirely upon the joystick and support plate configurations having inherent movement limits. With the present invention, there is a single movement limiting element for retainment of the joystick in working position biased by a single compression spring. The joystick is a straight member that can freely rotate, and that operates the switch contacts through a concentric cam which serves as a spring seat held in place by a single snap ring or clip. Relatively rotatable gates surround the joystick and selectively control its mode of operation, either four-way or eight-way as desired.